Reunion
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: The group hasn't been together for ten years, who has done what and what surprises are in store for the group.


Author: I love one-shots!

Hilu: You still haven't finished a long story, maybe you should do that before you start writing more one-shots.

Author: I will finish them in due time, but this one shot will be fun!

Hilu: Whatever Author.

Author: Enjoy people!

---Location change---

---------------------------

Reunion

It had been about ten years since the Reikai Tantei had seen each other, and Koenma decided that the group needed to be reunited. Everyone had some surprises, even himself, so he sent messages to all of them telling them that there would be a severe punishment if they did not show up. Finally the day arrived.

"Hurry up kids, we're going to be late," Keiko said.

"Do we have to go Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes Yusuke, besides all of our friends will be there, you want to see them don't you?" Keiko asked putting light jackets on their three children.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied opening the door and leading the way out.

---Makai---

"Hiei hurry up, you don't want to be late to pick up your wife and kids and then go to that dumb reunion," Mukuro snapped at her heir.

"I'm going Onna. Leave me in peace!" Hiei retorted leaving to get his wife and kids.

---Reikai---

"Come now, Darling, it is time to leave," Koenma said.

"I'm coming, Love," Ayame said from the other room.

"Are you ready, it is time to go?" he reminded her.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

---Ningenkai---

Everyone had arrived but no one was quite sure who came with whom. They all knew that there were couples, because there were lots of children, but no one was sure which child went with which adult.

"Well, I suppose I will start. I married Ayame, and we have no children yet, but we have plans to have some. Now, who will be next. Yusuke, perhaps?" Koenma said.

"Sure, Keiko and I are married, and we have three rugrats. Yo get over here kiddos. This one is Kameko, he is six years old. This is Meiko, she is four years old. And this one is Midori, she is two years old. We have been living in Ningenkai and I guess that is all," Yusuke said smiling at his kids.

Both girls looked exactly like their mother only with their father's eyes, and the boy was an exact replica of Yusuke. Yusuke looked around and decided that it was Kuwabara's turn. Kuwabara stood and took Yukina's hand.

"Well, Yukina and I are mates and we don't have any kids yet, but we do plan on having some in the near future. We have been taking care of the shrine and helping incorporate good-natured demons into Ningenkai," Kuwabara said looking down lovingly at his mate.

"Well, I don't want to be picked out of a crowd, so I guess I will voulinteer to go next. I haven't been married, but I have dated a bit. No one can handle me I think I will die an old maid," Shizuru said.

"Shizuru, don't lie to them. Shizuru and I have married. We have no children yet, but she is expecting. We just found out ourselves and are very excited about it," Kurama said taking Shizuru's hand and then kissing her lightly.

"So that leaves Botan and Hiei. Botan, go ahead," Koenma said.

"Well, I'm sure this will shock everyone of you here, but Hiei and I are mates. We have two children and a third on the way, we also just found out. Hari, Kali, come here please," Botan said.

"Hari and Kali are twins, Hari is the boy Kali is the girl, they are five years old and we have been in Makai," Hiei said bluntly.

Hari was spitting image of his father only he had his mother's softer eyes, and Kali looked like her mother aside from the dark red eyes. Both children stood between their parents and would not look at the rest of the group.

"No kidding, you and the shrimp mated did you?" Yusuke asked.

"I wouldn't call him a shrimp since he is taller than you now Yusuke," Botan said laughing.

After this everyone began to mingle and talk like they used to. Yusuke and Keiko's three children finally got the other two playing with them and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Kuwabara and Yusuke were mock fighting, with Koenma playing referee. Hiei and Kurama were talking about their mates and Hiei was catching Kurama up on the happenings in Makai. The girls were all in a circle talking and laughing. Ayame fit into the group nicely. Finally everyone decided it was time to go home, but they all decided that ten years was far too long to be separated, so Koenma handed out communicators and they all willing took one and gave the numbers to the others in the group. Then they all went their separate ways.

"Hiei, aren't you glad we went today. Kurama and Shizuru will come and visit now, and that will be so good for you. Not to mention Hari and Kali made good friends with Yusuke and Keiko's children. Now they will have friends and we can always let them go to Ningenkai to visit, or even let Yusuke and Keiko's kids come visit. And we know that Yukina is happy. She misses you you know Fire-Fly," Botan said to her mate when they got home and put the kids to bed.

"I know, and I plan on us going as a family to the shrine someday soon and introducing Yukina to her niece and nephew," Hiei said.

"Oh, Hiei. That would make me so happy. I love you so much Fire-Fly," she said hugging him.

"I love you too Onna," he said hugging her back.

---some weeks later at the shrine---

"Yukina we have a some powerful demons coming. They seem friendly though two of them are mated and two are children. Are you ready to welcome guests?" Kuwabara asked his mate.

"Yes Kazuma I am," Yukina replied.

"Yukina, I hope you don't mind that we popped in without calling first," Botan said as she walked into the clearing.

"Botan! Hiei! Hari, and Kali why don't you go with Kazuma, he has milk and cookies for you if you want them," Yukina said.

"Go ahead, it's okay," Botan said and then both children took off after Kuwabara.

"I think I will go help him those two can be a handful," Botan said smiling, and hugging Yukina before following her children.

"Yukina, I think you need a proper introduction to my children," Hiei said softly.

"But Hiei, I have met your children. They are so sweet too," she said.

"No Yukina, because you don't know they are you niece and nephew. You need a better introduction," Hiei said quietly.

"My niece and… that means you're my… Hiei why didn't you tell me before?" Yukina asked.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you would be better off without me. You deserved a brother who could love you and take care of you, and the most I was good for was to watch you from a distance and make sure you didn't get hurt. But Botan helped me realize that I am worth something. Her and my children love me because of who I am now, and don't hate me because of what I was then. I thought for the longest time that Botan was only with me because she lusted after me, but then we had children, and she still told me she loved me everyday. Then when Hari told me he loved me and didn't want me to go to Mukuro and Kali agreed with him, I realized that I could be loved and I could love. That is when I finally believed Botan. Then the other day after the reunion, Botan said something about being able to come and see you more often and how happy you were. Then I knew that you would be happier if you knew who I was, so I decided to tell you. Don't hate me for not telling you sooner, I thought I was doing what was best for you," Hiei finished looking at his sister with love in his eyes.

Yukina threw herself into Hiei's arms, and hugged him crying softly.

"Daddy, why did you make the pretty lady cry?" Kali asked.

"Oh, Kali. My niece. Are you a Koorime?" Yukina asked releasing Hiei.

"Yes, I am. Why did you call me your niece?" Kali asked softly.

"Remember the story I told you about your daddy and his sister? And how he loved her so much he couldn't tell her who he was?" Botan asked Kali and Hari.

"Yes, Mommy," they said in unison.

"This is your daddy's sister, and your daddy decided that he would tell your Aunt Yukina who he is because he loves her and she wanted to know so badly. So she is your Aunt, and you are her niece and her nephew," Botan said.

"Does that make Kazuma our uncle?" Hari asked.

"Yes it does son," Hiei said.

"Do I have to admit that?" Hari asked.

"Hari, why would you ask that?" Botan scolded.

"Because he's dumb," Hari said.

"Yeah, he's dumb," Kali said.

Hiei looked at his children and then burst out laughing. He had said the same thing to his wife just the other day after the children were asleep. Either they had heard him or chose to think he was dumb on their own.

"Where did you hear that?" Botan asked glaring at Hiei.

"I didn't hear it. I just think it and know it," Hari said.

"You came up with that on your own?" Botan asked blinking.

"Yeah Mommy we did," Kali said.

Then Botan's laughter joined her mates and Yukina's soon joined too. The children started laughing when they realized the three adults were. Kuwabara was the only one not laughing.

"Did they just say I was dumb?" Kuwabara asked.

This just made them laugh more. They spent the day together and from that day on the siblings were inseparable. Yukina even delivered the rest of Hiei and Botan's children. And the rest of the group never spent any time apart again. They realized the value of what they shared that day and the entire group got together at least four times a year after that. Kurama and Shizuru moved to Makai as did the rest of the group. The four boys competed in the Makai tournament after the ones of the group that were not demons were made into demons. They spent the rest of their long lives together as a group and nothing could tear them apart.

---------------------------

Author: Well that went well.

Hilu: Yeah it did.

Hiei: Why do you pair me with the Kato Onna?

Author: Because then you have to show your softer side to everyone and I love that side of you along with all sides of you. Well hope you all enjoyed it. Review please. Ja ne!


End file.
